leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
2012
2011 2012 2013 * Year of Millennial Expectation * also the year that the Arab Spring goes south * An astonishing $2 billion is spent on the U.S. presidential election, and still the choices are laughable. Timeline January * January 3: Iowa non-binding Republican Presidential Caucus - missing precinct ballots leaves undetermined whether candidates Mitt Romney or Rick Santorum received the plurality of votes. * January 10: New Hampshire Republican Presidential semi-closed primary. county by county map of election returns :: Mitt Romney 39.3% :: Ron Paul 22.9% :: John Huntsman 16.9% :: Rick Santorum 12.4% :: Newt Gingrich 8.6% :: others 1.3% :: Rick Perry 0.7% :: Buddy Roemer 0.5% * January 11: Iranian professor and nuclear scientist Mostafa Ahmadi-Roshan is assassinated with a magnetic bomb attached to his car by a motorcyclist. Tehran deputy mayor Safarali Baratloo stated that, "The bomb was a magnetic one and the same as the ones previously used for the assassination of the scientists, and the work of the Zionists." BBC news report Perspective * January 14: The Liberal Party of Canada Biennial Convention in Ottawa voted to legalize pot, with 67% of 1200 delegates supporting the measure. * January 21: South Carolina Republican Presidential open primary. Upset. county by county map of election returns :: Newt Gingrich 40.4% :: Mitt Romney 27.8% :: Rick Santorum 17% :: Ron Paul 13% :: other 1.8% * January 21: Islamist parties "win big" in the election of the Egytian parliament. :: (Muslim Brotherhood's) Freedom and Justice Party won 235 of the 498 elected seats: 47% of seats :: (ultra-conservative) Nour party: 25% of seats * January 25: Republican Colorado State Rep. Laura Bradford demonstrates that there is one law for the weak and another law for the strong. * January 26: The Atlanta Gynecology and Obstetrics Gwinnett office is burglarized. Laptops are stolen. * January 31: Florida Republican Presidential open primary Election Returns CNN :: Mitt Romney 46% :: Newt Gingrich 32% :: Rick Santorum 13% :: Ron Paul 7% * January 28: The Sun editors Graham Dudman, Chris Pharo and Fergus Shanahan are arrested on suspicion of corrupting public officials. February * February 2: Chongqing city government announces demotion of its popular police chief, Wang Lijun, the result of a falling out with Chongqing's Communist Party boss Bo Xilai. * February 4: Nevada Republican Presidential binding caucus Election Returns CNN :: Mitt Romney 50% :: Newt Gingrich 21% :: Ron Paul 19% :: Rick Santorum 10%' * February 4: SNL savagely parodies Newt Gingrich as fantasizing about becoming the "President of the Moon." Utube * February 6: Wang Lijun requesrs asylum at the U.S. consulate in Chengdu, near Chongqing. * February 7: Wang Lijun persuaded to leave U.S. consulate after Chongqing's mayor rushes to the scene. * February 7: Colorado Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus :: Rick Santorum 40% :: Mitt Romney 35% :: Newt Gingrich 13% :: Ron Paul 12% (where were all the Colorado Libertarians?) * February 7: Minnesota Republican Presidential caucus (88% counted) :: Rick Santorum 45% :: Ron Paul 27% :: Mitt Romney 17% :: Newt Gingrich 11% for Gingrich * February 7: Missouri Republican Presidential nonbinding primary :: Rick Santorum 55% :: Mitt Romney 25% :: Ron Paul 12% :: Gingrich (not on the ballot) * February 8: Chongqing government claims that Wang Lijun is suffering from stress and is now receiving "holiday-style medical treatment". He is in reality in custody. * February 9-11: CPAC Conference. Weirdest Moment: Andrew Breitbart accuses Occupy Protesters of Rape * February 10: Concealed carry gun permit holder and mentally ill Humberto Delgado is sentenced to death for shooting and killing Tampa, Florida police officer Michael Roberts on Augsut 19, 2009. No one responsible for flooding America with guns and permitting Delgado to get a shopping cart full of them will be held responsible. * February 11: Maine Republican Primary with Washington County missing :: Mitt Romney 39% :: Ron Paul 36% :: Rick Santorum 18% :: Newt Gingrich 6% * February 11: The Sun editors and reporters Geoff Webster, John Kay, Nick Parker, John Edwards and John Sturgis are arrested on suspicion of corrupting public officials. * February 13: French court decides that U.S. biotech giant Monsanto is responsible for chemically poisoning Paul Francois, a French farmer, who says he suffered neurological problems after inhaling Monsanto's Lasso weedkiller in 2004. * February 13: Malaysia deports Saudi political refugee Hamza Kashgari back to Saudi Arabia to be tried and possibly executed for apostasy. The U.S. Department of State says nothing. * February 17: Cranston School Committee votes 5-2 vote to discuss lawsuit brought on behalf of 16-year-old atheist Jessica Ahlquist, a junior at Cranston High School West. * February 18: Speaking to Tea Party activists, Republican presidential candidate Rick Santorum spews sectarian hate, saying that Obama's agenda is "not about you. It's not about your quality of life. It's not about your jobs. It's about some phony ideal. Some phony theology. Oh, not a theology based on the Bible. A different theology." Rick Santorum: Obama Agenda Not 'Based On Bible' Huffington Post February 18, 2012. * February 22: Swehli brigade (Libyan militia) arrests British journalists Nicholas Davies and Gareth Montgomery-Johnson working for Iran's Press TV in Misrata. Thye are later transferred to a militia operated prison in Tripoli by people with no legal authority who complain about the illegality of Guantanamo. * February 25: U.S. Commander in Afghanistan orders all Western advisors withdrawn from Afghan Ministries after two U.S. military officers were shot and killed in a heavily secured compound inside the Afghan Interior Ministry. With allies like these....? * February 25: Northern Mariana Islands Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * February 28: Arizona Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Michigan Republican Presidential open primary * February 29: McDonald's sends a letter to Color of Change defending its membership in ALEC (American Legislative Exchange Council), saying that it was a member of ALEC's Commerce Committee and not its Private Enterprise Board that supported "Voter ID" model legislation. Source McDonald's Says It Left ALEC In March 2012 UPDATE Anna Staver and Ryan Grim. Huffington Post March * March 1: The Sun editor Virginia Wheeler is arrested on suspicion of corrupting public officials. * March 3: Washington Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 4: Atlanta Women's Health Group office is burglarized. Desktop computer is stolen. * March 4: Russian Presidential Election Election Returns Novosti :: Vladimir Putin (United Russia): 61.82% :: Gennady Zyuganov (CPRF): 17.82% :: Vladimir Zhirinovsky (LDP): 8% :: Mikhail Prokhorov: 7.57% :: Sergei Mironov: 3.67% * March 5: City Council of Atlanta unanimously approved resolution to amend the minutes of the February 2010 Council Retreat, to reflect the names of those Council Members voting for or against a proposal to limit public comment. * March 5-14: Bo Xilai keeps a low profile at China's annual parliamentary session in Beijing. * March 6: (Super Tuesday) Alaska Republican Presidential preference poll, Georgia Republican Presidential open primary, Idaho Republican Presidential binding caucus, Massachusetts Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, North Dakota Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus, Ohio Republican Presidential open primary Oklahoma Republican Presidential closed primary, Tennessee Republican Presidential open primary, Vermont Republican Presidential open primary, Virginia Republican Presidential open primary * March 6–10: Wyoming Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * March 10: Kansas Republican Presidential binding caucus :: Rick Santorum: 51% :: Mitt Romney: 21% :: Newt Gingrich: 14% :: Ron Paul: 13% * March 10: U.S. Virgin Islands Republican Presidential caucus, Guam Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * March 10: Passengers/birdwatchers on the promenade deck of the luxury cruise ship Star Princess see a small fishing boat adrift miles away, telling staff about a man desperately waving a red cloth. Management ignores the ship in distress and allows 31 year old Elvis Oropeza Betancourt and 16 year old Fernando Osario to die. The only survivor is 18 year old Adrian Vasquez. * March 11: News International CEO Rebekah Brooks is arrested on suspicion of perverting the course of justice. * March 13: News International security chief Mark Hanna is arrested on suspicion of perverting the course of justice. * March 13: Alabama Republican Presidential semi-closed primary :: Rick Santorum: 34.5% :: Newt Gingrich: 29.3% :: Romney: 29.0% :: Paul: 5.0% :: Others: 2.2% * March 13: American Samoa Republican Presidential caucus * March 13: Hawaii Republican Presidential binding caucus :: Mitt Romney: 45.4% :: Rick Santorum: 25.3% :: Ron Paul: 18.3% :: Newt Gingrich: 11.0% * March 13: Mississippi Republican Presidential open primary :: Rick Santorum: 32.9% :: Newt Gingrich: 31.3% :: Mitt Romney: 30.3% :: Ron Paul: 4.4% :: Others: 1.1% * March 13: Missouri Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 13: U.S., Japan, and the E.U. jointly initiate World Trade Organization (WTO) dispute settlement case against China’s restrictive policies on rare earths and two other minerals. * March 14: Chinese Premier Wen Jiabao criticises Bo Xilai, if indrectly, for the Wang Lijun incident at a news conference. * Mark 14: News of the World reporter Neville Thurlbeck is arrested on suspicion of intimidating a witness. * March 15: Brice-Quentin Gouhoutou is "allegedly" arrested by the Commander of the Commando d‘Intervention Rapide de l‘Armée Nationale à Bangui. * March 15: Bo Xilai removed from his post as party chief in Chongqing. * March 17: Obstetrical and Gynecological Society in Suwanee Georgia is burglarized. Laptops are stolen. * March 17: Cecily McMillan is arrested and convicted of "assaulting" an officer during an Occupy Wall Street protest. * March 18: Puerto Rico Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 20: Illinois Republican Presidential open primary * March 24: Louisiana Republican Presidential open primary :: Rick Santorum: 49.0% :: Mitt Romney: 26.7% :: Newt Gingrich: 15.9% :: Ron Paul: 6.2% :: Others: 2.3% * March 29: 100-Year-Old Laurel Leader-Call Shuts Down Abruptly. Newspaper Death Watch. April * April 2: DEA agents raid Oaksterdam University in downtown Oakland to shut down an institution in the marijuana legalization movement. * April 3: Alabama legislates the last abortion clinic in Alabama out of existence. Diane Derzis, owner of New Woman All Women’s signs consent order by the Alabama State Board of Health relinquishing license to perform abortions. * April 3: Santa Monica College Campus Police pepper spray 30 students demonstrating in a Board of Trustees meeting about rising tuition. * April 3: Maryland Republican Presidential closed primary. :: Mitt Romney: 49% :: Rock Santorum: 29% :: Newt Gingrich: 11% :: Ron Paul: 10% * April 3: Washington, D.C. Republican Presidential closed primary :: Mitt Romney: 70% :: Ron Paul: 12% :: Newt Gingrich: 11% * April 3: Wisconsin Republican Presidential open primary :: Mitt Romney: 42% :: Rick Santorum: 38% :: Ron Paul: 12% :: Newt Gingrich: 6% * April 5: Plutocracy in action. Wisconsin Republican Governor signs Act 219 (SB 202) repealing the 2009 Equal Pay Enforcement Act which deterred employers from discriminating against certain groups by giving individual workers the right to file cases in the less expensive, more accessible state circuit court system, rather than in the Federal courts. * April 9: The government of 'democratic' Israel bars German author Gunter Grass from entering the country because it disapproves of a poem that he published. Israeli Foreign Minister Avigdor Lieberman races other Zionist politicians to accuse Grass of anti-Semitism. See Israel Bars Guenter Grass Over Poem by Josef Federman. The Sydney Morning Herald. April 9, 2012. * April 10: Rick Santorum announces he is suspending his presidential bid in a 14 minute speech in Gettysburg, PA but does not the likely winning candidate for the GOP nomination, Mitt Romney. * April 10: Venezuelan born U.S. citizen "Ozzie" Guillén, the first Hispanic manager to take a team to the World Series, learns the limits of "Free Speech" in South Florida when his employer forces him to apologise for comments favorable to Fidel Castro. * April 10: Bangladeshi labor leader Aminul Islam is found murdered. * April 17: U.S. House passes the Sportsmen’s Heritage Act of 2012 (H.R. 4089), a bill to require Federal agencies responsible for managing Federal public lands to facilitate access to and use of those lands for the purposes of recreational fishing, hunting, and shooting with certain exceptions set out in statute. Why? Because you can never do enough for the gun lobby when a domestic atrocity isn't fresh in everyone's memory. * April 22: Intisar Sharif Abdalla is sentenced to death by stoning for adultery by a criminal court in Ombada, Sudan. * April 22: Ababcar Diagne and Bara Sow are killed by the retinue of Cheikh Bethio Thioune for being too fervent in their worship of the Senegalese relisious leader. * April 24: Connecticut Republican Presidential closed primary, Delaware Republican Presidential closed primary, New York Republican Presidential closed primary, Pennsylvania Republican Presidential closed primary, Rhode Island Republican Presidential semi-closed primary * April 30: Scheduled launch of the private sector unmanned Dragon space station resupply "freighter." BBC News Report The launch is later rescheduled for May 19th. * April 30: Connor Stevens, Douglas Wright, Joshua Stafford, Anthony Hayne and Brandon Baxter are arrested by the FBI and charged with plotting to blow up a bridge near Cleveland, Ohio. May * May 8: Indiana Republican Presidential open primary, North Carolina Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, West Virginia Republican Presidential caucus * May 10: Massive Terrorist Bombing in the densely populated Damascus neighborhood of Qazzaz. U.N. Envoy Mulling Invite to Syria in Wake of Deadly Damascus Bombings Jon Sterling. CNN. may 10, 2012. * May 15: Nebraska Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Oregon Republican Presidential closed primary * May 16: Chicago Police dressed in black and armed with battering rams bust into an apartment in the Brideport area of Chicago to arrest nine anti-NATO conference protesters for allegedly making and/or possessing Molotov cocktails. Their lawyers say that it was merely beer-making equipment. Later, Brian Church, 20, of Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, Jared Chase, 24, of Keene, New Hampshire, and Brent Vincent Betterly, 24, of Oakland Park, Massachusetts, are charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism, providing material support for terrorism and possession of an explosive or incendiary device. * May 18-19: G-8 Summit at Camp David (not Chicago as originally scheduled) * May 19: Five, four, three, two, one, liftoff, not liftoff. Recheduled SpaceX Dragon unmanned freigher launch SpaceX to Attempt Historic Private Launch to Space Station This Week (+video) does not achieve launch. * May 20: Atlanta Gynecology and Obstetrics Gwinnett office is the target of arson. * May 20: Former British PM Tony Blair is heckled at a graduation ceremony at Colby College in Watervile, Maine with shouts of "war criminal" and "warmonger." * May 20-21: Chicago NATO Summit. Rick Pearlstein slams Rahm Emanuel as "no friend of democracy" The summit is met with large protests against the continuign occupation of Afghanistan. * May 21: Activists Sarita Raturi and Julie Robertson are arrested for blocking the entrance to Emory University to protest the plight of Wenka, a 58 year-old chimpanzee used as a research subject for almost her entire life. * May 22: Arkansas Republican Presidential open primary, Kentucky Republican Presidential closed primary * May 29: Texas Republican state presidential primary. A 55 year old campaign worker for Hidalgo County Constable candidate Hector "JoJo" Mendez is wounded in a drive-by shooting. * May 23: Arson during business hours at abortion provider Alpha Group GYN in Marietta, Georgia. June * June 5: California Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Montana Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, New Jersey Republican Presidential closed primary, New Mexico Republican Presidential closed primary, South Dakota Republican Presidential closed primary * June 7: Chile bans toys in chhildren's fast food to discourage obesity. * June 13: Mohamed Nazrul Islam is arrested by the Bangladesh Rapid Action Battalion (RAB). * June 23: Darren Rainey, a poor, schizophrenic, 50 year old African-American inmate at the Transitional Carer Unit of the Dade Copunty Correctional Institution dies from being tortured to death by scalding, sadistic punishment imposed by prison guards. Florida spends less per capita on mental health than any other large American state and instead relies on imprisonment. Rainey's family will later a civil action for $4.5 million. * June 26: Utah Republican Presidential closed primary. * June 28: Gabriel Nahas dies in New York. July * 13 former Qadafi regime officials are assassinated by Islamists in Benghazi, Libya * July 29: Gen. Khalifa Hiftar escapes an assassination attempt August * August 9: Gu Kailai and Zhang Xiaojun are tried for murder in Hefei in the Neil Heywood murder case. * August 11: Republican Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney selects Wisconsin Congressman Paul Ryan as his Vice Presidential Running Mate for the 2012 Presidential Election. * August 15: Floyd Lee Corkins II, 28, allegedly wounds a security guard at the offices of the Family Research Council in Washington, DC. * August 19: Ohio U.S.. Rep. Tim Ryan arrested for public intoxication while attending a wedding in Lexington, Virginia. * August 28: Haifa District Court rules the deliberate killing of peace activist Rachel Corrie was accidental. Corrie was killed by being crushed to death by an Israeli Defense Forces bulldozer as she protested against the destruction of Palestinian homes on March 16, 2003. Who needs the American people who you have the American political class in your pocket? * August 31: U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service endorses new regulations allowing wolves to be shot on sight in most parts of Wyoming. With a miniscule population of only 1,600,000 humans in Wyoming and Montana, it is time to start killing the massive population of 1,350 wolves in the two states. September * September 10: Adnan Latif is found dead in his cell in Guantanamo Bay Naval Base. * September 30: Scientist-activist Barry Commoner dies at age 95. October * October: Apple begins turning over vast amounts of information to the NSA under the PRISM program. * October 15: Scottish First Minister Alex Salmond and UK Prime Minister David Cameron sign the Edinburgh Agreement allowing a yes/no referendum on the independence of Scotland in 2014. * October 21: Former liberal Democratic U.S. Senator and 1972 Democratic Party Presidential Nomninee George McGovern dies at age 90 in a hospice in South Dakota. Had he been elected instead of the vile Richard M. Nixon, approximately one-half of the U.S. military service members who died or were wounded in the War in Vietnam would not have been casualties. * October 22: AIM activist Russell Means dies. * October 24: Alex B. Berezow describes Pres. Obama as being on the "far Left" when promoting his book, Science Left Behind at the American Enterprise Institute. November * November 6: Pres. Barack Obama wins re-election in a general election where Global Warming is almost entirely ignored. Democrats retain control of the U.S. Senate and Republicans control of the U.S. House of Representatives. Colorado and Washington voters approve referenda legalizing recreational marijuana. * November 10: Russian businessman and whistleblower Alexander Yurevich Perepilichny Александр Юрьевич Перепеличный, assassinated using Gelsemium elegans. Possibly as revenge for Olga Stepanova finding herself on the Magnitsky List. * November 20: National Coalition of Syrian Revolutionary and Opposition Forces announces that its headquarters will be in Cairo. * November 21: Mohammad Ajmal Amir Kasab, convicted of participating in the 2008 terrorist massacre in Mumbai, is hanged in Pune and buried in the prison yard. * November 22: Egyptian President unilaterally and officially temporarily decrees that he possesses greater authority, thereby effectively neutralizing the constraint on his power by the judiciary. * November 23: Imprisoned Pussy Riot band member Maria Alyokhina requests and is approved to move to a single-person cell because of threats to her safety from other prisoners. * November 26: Ehud Barak, sole Labor Party cabinet member, announces that he will not be a candidate in the January 22 general election. December * December 5: 3rd European Parliament of Persons with Disabilities (EPPD). * December 11: Malian Army forces Prime Minister Cheick Modibo Diarra to resign. * December 12: Diango Sissoko is appointed prime minister of Mali’s transitional government. * December 17: Texas State Trooper Kelly Helleson suspended with pay. * December 25: In an Orwellian revision of history, the Canadian Defence Department quietly removes from the Internet a report into the 2006 killing of a Canadian military officer Maj. Paeta Hess-von Kruedener and three other United Nations observers by Israeli military. DND Removes Report on Killing of Canadian soldier by Israeli Forces David Pugliese. Ottawa Citizen. December 25, 2012.